fantsasy_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Asher Clan
, the founder of the Asher Clan.]] Overview The Asher Clan is a powerful clan who live in the Frost Lands. The Clan is ruled over by the Asher and stands with about a hundreds of people currently in the clan. The people in the clan, because they lived in the Frost Lands have adapted to the cold and can withstand it more so than the average person. Despite being on the boarder Decus Kingdom territory, they, as well as the other clans in the Frost Lands, are self-governed and don't get involved with national affairs. Being on the edge of the kingdom, as well as being in a rural area, it makes it easy to be without the kingdom's influence on their own life. History The Asher family was founded thousands of years ago by a man named Advier Asher. He was given the name Asher after he massacred a powerful the Volmark family in the Frost Lands who killed his family many years earlier - the family were also seen as brutal and unjustified. For these actions, the family's clan, of whom he killed the leaders of, declared their loyalty to him. Advier and his newly found clan conquered other smaller clans to build their power and influence across the Frost Lands. Over the years, Advier Asher built the Asher clan to be a strong and respected clan in the region. They faced many wars with rivals such as the Asher-Kirvanna War, Asher-Maros War and the Asher-Orlatis War. These wars ended with the Asher Clan being more powerful than they previously were. This was the height of the Asher clan. Ironically, their power is the reason they had a quick downfall into the clan they are today. Advier's grandon, named Jomar Asher, was leading the powerful clan similarly to how his father and grandfather did before him. A man named Zandren, waged a war against the Asher Clan for an unspecified reason. Jomar's arrogance was his downfall; he thought that the Asher Clan was unable to be defeated, but Jomar didn't expect what Zandren had ready for him. Zandren entered the Asher Clan territory with an army of the dead which he controls. The Asher clan stood no chance, against the army of the dead and resulted in them retreating. Thousands of Asher warriors, women and children were killed with very few managing to escape. The few who managed to escape, including Jomar, wandered the Frost Lands in search for somewhere to live; people died during this time from starvation and the cold climate. Jomar died during this time and his son, Dravas Asher, became the leader. He preposed that they settle on the valley where there are big forests (Jomar didn't go there because he thought it would make it easier for them to be killed by Zandren) restoring hope. They spent a year travelling to this valley where they found the forest Dravas was speaking about. Over the next few hundred years, they isolated themselves to the forest kept away from the other clans in fear that they would be killed or conquered by them. 'Till this day, they still remain in the forest living, hunting with members coming and going from/to the city of Salutem which was deep in the nearby mountain range. Culture The culture in the Asher Clan isn't much different to what you would find in cities and towns all around the continent but there are definitely differences which would make the Asher Clan seem outlandish. The clan glorifies war through using war paints. These were implemented by the Jomar Asher to make them look more intimidating as well as easily being able to see who can do what, and how they act based on the colours, patterns and shapes of the war paints. The patterns, shapes and colours of the paint on their arms and face are based around who they are, who their family are as well as how much they're respected in the clan. Different colours represent different attributes of their character, for example: Black represents brutality and violence - they'll do almost anything to win a fight. Blue represents knowledge, wisdom and experience in war - these are usually worn by elite warriors and the Clan Leader's kin. Red represents the ability to hold their own against stronger opponents and endurance - people with red paint are respected highly. Finally, white paint represents mercy and the willingness to let a man live if they are unable to continue the fight (physically and verbally), people with this are viewed as soft, but reasonable and brave. The shape of the war paint is a symbol of how they fight int war, sharp lines with pointy corners would indicate that someone is head strong and confident in battle and would not hold anything back. Lines that are more wavy and perhaps more complex would show that the person are skilled with their magic and are able to use is proficiently against others - this is a common style of paint to have as the vast majority of people in the clan wield magic. A mix of both would be a sign of a great warrior and is often worn by the leader of the clan. Reckless markings would indicate that someone isn't as confident with fighting and often act as support rather the people on the front lines who attack the enemies head on - a lot of these people are new to war and haven't gotten the grasp of it yet. The hierarchy of society in the clan is simple and goes in this order from most amount of power/importance to least: Leader of the Clan, Leader's Kin, Warriors, Working men and women, children. The higher up you are on the hierarchy, the more important and powerful you are, but you would get more responsibilities concerning your public image as well as the Clan itself. The Leaders have to appear strong and brave - this role strictly isn't limited to men as women are able to become Leaders of the Asher Clan as well as long as they're an Asher. The Leader's Kin would contribute heavily to society and act the way the clan is expected to act, setting an example for everyone to follow. Warriors would train from a young age to become strong fighters in adulthood. They're chosen by the leaders and respected warriors to make sure they got the best people up for the job. Warriors would also help out with hunting, resolving small issues and generally helping the society in small ways, but would be expected to go to war for their leader without question; these roles, except fighting, aren't limited to the warriors, however, as the men and women working would be taking up a lot of roles which the warriors already do to supply for the community keeping a % of what they collected like animal hides. Children are taught by their families to survive in the wilderness, learn how to do their parents' professions and learn how they contribute to society. This also includes learning how to use their magic if they have any which the vast majority of people do. Notable Figures * Advier Asher * Jomar Asher * Dravas Asher * Taylor Asher * Levi Asher * Charlie Asher * Finn Gaunt Category:Organisations